


Tea

by BoyOhBoy_Pro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tea, Wakanda, this makes no sense but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/pseuds/BoyOhBoy_Pro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tea?"<br/>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, so, this makes no sense.  
> Well, at least to me. And the title and summary are both crap but I ship these two and I hope you find something to enjoy here anyway.  
> Thank you

"Tea?"

"Yes," T'Challa's tone was slightly amused as he set down a box of assorted teas and a kettle of boiling water, "Unless you'd like coffee?"

Natasha shook her head and reached for a cup and the kettle.

Except her hand was stopped by his. He shook his head minutely and finished setting up their tea on the table. Natasha waited, intrigued by his movements.

"I was not expecting to hear from you for a long time Ms. Romanov." T'Challa spoke again once he set both of their steaming cups in front of one another. He motioned for her to pick a tea, continuing, "Captain Rogers informed me of your disappearance."

Natasha shrugged, pulling out a mint bag, tearing it open and dropping it into her cup, "Visited Tony. Read the letter Rogers sent him. Figured I would come and visit. Make sure the kids are being well taken care of."

T'Challa gave her a long look before shaking his head slightly, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see that you found their asylum so easily. Though it's slightly unnerving."

Natasha quirked her lips, moving the teabag in her cup absently by the string.  
They sat in silence then, watching the forest before them from a balcony of the palace. Or, well, Natasha couldn't really call the place anything else. It was much bigger than anything even Tony could build.

"Will you stay?"

She turned back to him as she lifted the cup for a sip. "Not much for me to do around here. I've been meaning to check up on the family for Barton. Then," she shrugged.

The king nodded once, "Well there is always room for you here, Miss Romanov. Should you choose to come back."

The assassin's lips quirked into another small smile and she turned back to the view before them, cup held up for another sip.


End file.
